The Missing Kitsune
by Icelenathehumanicemaiden
Summary: Kurama's been abducted. Icelena must rely on the one she has yet to trust to help her locate the missing kitsune. Both classmates see things and can't pinpoint exactly what it is. Even Genkai can't figure it out! What to do about the Missing KitsuneNO YAO
1. Chapter 1 Nothing Makes Sense

**My new fanfic! This is probably trash, so tell me if I should continue or scrap it and get a life. **

**The Missing Kitsune**

Chapter one

Well, it was a normal day. Sort of. Angry fangirls writing notes in the bathroom stalls cause Kurama liked Icelena and not them, angry notes in the lockers for said reason, angry notes on their desks for the same reason. That kind of stuff. It sure seemed like a normal day. Kurama got straight As, Icelena and Kaito following close behind. Fangirls still angry. There was nothing to make this day not normal.

That night. Icelena was sleeping peacfully in her bed. She got the sudden chills. But it was in the middle of summer. That was odd. She got up and got more blankets. Soon she was fast asleep again.

Again she was awakened. This time knocking on her bedroom door. If it was Yusuke teasing her about Kurama again she was gonna-no one there. She went back to bed once more.

A third time she woke up. This time there was blood on her wall. A hand touched her shoulder and she fell out cold for the rest of the night.

The next morning she woke up at...7:30!! She overslept! After she rushed into class just missing the late bell, she was greeted by a slightly worried Kaito. He looked tired. Of course, she probably did too. What was she talking about, of course she looked tired. Anyway Kaito did not seem happy. For reasons she soon found out.

"Hello, Angie(Icelena's name in human world). This is weird. I couldn't sleep at all last night. First I was freezing, then someone knocked on my door, then there was blood on my wall. I passed out and overslept. Now I come to school and Shuichi's absent. Shuichi's never missed a day of school. Ever. I swear something's up." he explained. Icelena's eyes widened as she realized how extremely odd this situation was.

"Kaito, those same things happened to me last night. There's something wrong." Kaito nodded.

"Yes. But it's immpossible to do anything now. We just have to wait." And they parted ways, each on their way to their first class.

Icelena sat in class. This was creepy. She knew that the fox was in trouble. This has happened how many times? Seriously. Suddenly she saw a dark classroom. What the- it wasn't dark out! Okay. this couldn't get any weirder. All the classmates and the teacher turned into bloodthirsty demons. They all headed for her. She ran to the back of the room and hid under the table in the closet. The demons got closer and closer until...

"Angie?"

"Ah!"

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"You ran to the back of the classroom and hid. What happened? What's wrong?"

Icelena sat there for a few seconds thinking. What the heck? What was that? That had never happened before. Weird...She looked up at her classmate and mumbled.

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't know what came over me. I must need more sleep or something." And she went back to her seat and was fine the rest of the day. Except for a splitting headache. But what did that have to do with anything? More than she thought.

That night she woke up and saw the blood. Only the blood this time. What was wrong with her? She stared at it. Then she realized something. There was more than last night. What did all this mean?

The next day Kaito told Icelena that he saw demons just like her yesterday. They talked at lunch.

"This is too freaky. This just doesn't add up. And Kurama's absent again. Nothing ads up!" Icelena growled as she punched the ground with her fists, a scowl that would make Hiei jealous on her face. Kaito put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Cool it, girl. We need to see someone about this."

"Yeah. Like Genkai. Let's see Genkai after school today. Hopefully she'll have some information."

After lunch that day in seventh period Icelena sat in class when suddenly the classroom got dark and everyone turned to demons. Not again! Her classmates came closer and closer. It seemed to take longer this time for her to snap out of it. Much longer. She cowered in fear as her demon classmates got closer to her and closer still. They now had weapons drawn. Swords and daggers and knives. Then she snapped out of it and found herself face to face with her teacher.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

"Uh! Y-yeah...fine..."

This wasn't going to be her week, was it?


	2. Chapter 2 What's wrong With Us?

**The Missing Kitsune**

Chapter two

Well, they were at Genkai's Temple. They stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for Genkai to come answer the door. And she did. She walked over to the door and found Icelena and Kaito standing there in the breeze.

"So? What do you need?"

"We have a few questions." Icelena told her.

So they sat in a little triangle on mats, Genkai with a cup of tea. The room seemed peaceful enough. Everything was so calm and still. You could even see the little dust particles in the air. But minds and hearts were anything but calm and still. There was tension in the air. Thick tension. Everything was quiet. Until Genkai spoke.

"So...what kind of questions do you have?"

Icelena and Kaito looked at each other, as if to ask the other one if they wanted to ask the first question. Kaito asked:

"Genkai. We've been seeing...hallucinations...I guess you could say...Kurama's ben absent all of a sudden, he didn't look sick or anything...and both Icelena and I have expirienced these things two nights ago." Icelena took it from there.

"We were really cold all of a sudden. We heard someone knocking on our door. And we saw blood on our wall. We felt someone put their hand on our shoulder then everything went black for the rest of the night."

Genkai sat there and thought for a few moments with her hand to her chin. Then she shook her head.

"Sorry. I don't know of anything like that. I will look it up, though. Let me know of anything else occurs."

They nodded and left.

Now that Icelena was safe at home, or at least she thought, she could relax and forget about this stuff. That's what she thought. But, of course, she was wrong.

Her television, which she did have on and was watching, turned fuzzy then fine again. Icelena noticed this. She got up and looked outside and saw that there was no storm. How could the TV be acting up if there was nothing to cause it to do so? She sat back down on the couch and continued to watch Family Feud when it turned fuzzy once more. And then back again.

"What's wrong with this thing?" she asked herself.

Then it turned off completely. So did the lights. And everything else. It was pitch black. Icelena wondered through the house with a flashlight she found in the kitchen. She was looking for something that might have caused this. Her face was horrified. She drew her ice sword just in case.

Right in front of her appeared Elder Toguro. But as soon as he appeared, he was gone. The lights flickered on again and on the wall written in blood was: "Team Toguro's Revenge" This was bad. This was very bad.

The next day Icelena was sitting in class very cold. But it was fairly warm that day and it was eightly degrees in the classroom. Her skin was warm, though. Boiling, in fact. And she only felt cold on the inside. The chills never reached the surface of her skin. Weird, huh?

She looked across the room. Kaito had come in cold as well. He never said anything, but he and herself were a bit pale. Very slightly, though. No one else but each other noticed. She sighed and tried to pay attention. She looked at Kaito again. To tell you the truth, she never really trusted him much, after the whole 'I'm gonna take your soul and prove I'm better than you' thing. But he was her classmate, and the only one other than herself that knew Kurama's past. So to get Kurama help, she had to depend on Kaito. Even though she didn't like it.

Her worst nightmare: the teacher announced that there will be a test tomarrow on everything they just learned. Crap! Neither her, nor Kaito had any notes. And she knew enough about him that neither of them were about to let their good grades slip. Not at all.

It was lunchtime and Icelena and Kaito sat across from each other at their table. They both hardly ate anything.

"So, Minamino's absent again." Kaito said casualy. Icelena nodded.

"Yes. I'm really worried about him." And she was. The boy she loved oh, so dearly was freaking missing! Why wouldn't she be worried about him? Of course he was the legendary fox demon and had the power to hold his own in almost any fight, but...she still worried about him just the same. She guessed that's what his mother felt like.

"There is something wrong with us, as well. We're both sick or something of that nature. This isn't just a coincedince. I'm sure of it." he told her.

Icelena sat there and played with her food on her tray. They were sick. But...how?

Oh, no. visions again. The whole room turning black...

**So? Anyone like it. I'm still hesitant to continue. Reviews make people happy!D**


	3. Chapter 3 Kurama's Situation

**The Missing Kitsune**

Chapter three

It was a dark room. All you could hear was the quiet, shallow breathing of an injured man...

He opened his eyes for the first time in hours. He had been out cold this whole time. He felt a painful throb in his abdomen as he felt around. Blood. Crap. He was cut and bleeding badly. He couldn't even communicate with anyone using his mind. His powers were ripped from him in a painful procedure...

Flashback

He was being forced into demon handcuffs. Demon power had no effect on those. As soon as they were forced onto his cut and bleeding wrists he got...electrocuted...and drained of just enough energy so he couldn't try anything. The kidnapper forced him to move anyway by pushing him from behind. He stumbled and fell a few times, but forced himself up, seeing as how he had no other choice. The kidnapper was strong...definitely not human to any degree. It was what seemed like hours(and probably was) until they got to their destination. A strange machine, capable of who knows what?

Kurama was limping, now from weakness. There was no way he could get out of this unless...Yoko! He needed Yoko. But with his energy shortage, how was he going to summon him? It was worth a try.

He put all his effort into transforming. It was no use. Wait! He could feel a tail poking from the back of his jeans. He felt fox ears poke out from the top of his head...his hair and strands of white...yes! Yoko was on his way! He was weak though. Darkness tuged behind his eyes. He was drowsy...

No! Not until he got out of this mess! This was first. Finally, his hair and clothes turned completely white, and he could feel new power surging through him. Yoko had arrived! The chains were still unbrakable, though. Oh, well. If he learned anything from the fight with Gama, it was that you didn't need your limbs to fight.

He did the Rose Whip from the back of his head thing. And dealtthe enemy a deep wound. That got him angry. The demon was angry now. Yoko did his best to get out of the way before the demon's lightning based attack hit him. With Yoko's swift speed and grace, it was no sweat! Then came the nasty part.

The enemy took out a litle remote. The remote zapped Yoko, sending paralyzing waves through his entire body. He fell to his knees and sat there, unable to move. It was challenging, sitting there and doing nothing. But he didn't really have a choice, did he?

Yoko fell on his back. Sparks of electricity ran through his core. The demon came up to him with a knife and Yoko got it in the abdomen. The demon laughed harshly as Yoko turned back into Kurama and the helpless creature lay at his feet. he picked him up and set him on the machine, thus, sending more electricity through his body. The pain was incredible. He closed his eyes, as his energy faded, and he waited to die.

End Flashback

But death didn't come. Now he was awake, losing blood, and tied up in a random place he didn't even know. Sucks for him.

Then the enemy came in the room. It was too dark to see what he looked like, sadly. He came up to Kurama and stabbed him in the arm. His left. Near his shoulder.

The maniac laughed and soon calmed down. He spoke to Kurama in a voice that reminded him of a chils molester, for some reason. Oh, Enma...was he going to...No. Never mind. That's absurd.

"So, fox-boy, what have you been up to? It's been...not very long, in fact..."

Kurama had Yoko's famous glare again. The demon laughed. Again.

"You're in for a surprise. If you don't know who I am already. Hah!"

Kurama was sick and angry. Very sick and angry. The demon came up to him and pushed him in the nose, making his head tip back. Then he left. As simple as that. He left.

Kurama sat there once again and felt the pain in his wounds. This wasn't going to be his week was it?


End file.
